


Shower

by thegirlwhowearsthedirtyshirt



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barry Allen/ Oliver Queen (hinted relationship), Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Safewords, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming, safe sex, sub!Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowearsthedirtyshirt/pseuds/thegirlwhowearsthedirtyshirt
Summary: Snart finds that Barry hasn’t left in the morning and is still a little tease...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to ‘Steam.’ Another quick ColdFlash PWP. Light D/S relationship, light bondage, Barry being super slutty and Snart loving every minute. Warning- we might have plot...

Len woke to a hot mouth on his cock. That was new. Usually Barry left before Len had woken up but this morning it seemed that he wanted to play. Len let out a groan enjoying the wet and warmth and the friction down his morning hard on. A moan from Barry sent vibrations up his cock, adding to his pleasure.

Len absently ran a sleepy hand over his eyes to quickly wipe away the sleep from them to look down at the sight between his legs. Barry Allen, eyes bright and looking straight into his, pupils blown wide, cheeks hollowed out, red blush spreading across his cheeks running slightly down his neck, full, dark lips in a perfect ‘o’ shape around his cock; he was a sight to behold and when he caught Len’s eyes he smiled and gave a sharp suck. Len let out a breathy moan and ran a hand down to pull gently on Barry’s hair.

Barry bent his head at the touch and started to suck and lick, bob his head up and down and use his hand to get Len leaking pre-come and feel the beings of the tight coil in his stomach unwinding, pleasant and heading towards completion.

Barry then pulled off with an obscene sound and started to move up kissing up Len’s stomach, up his chest until he reached his lips.

“I owe you from last night.” Barry said in between kisses, hands brushing his sides, body moved up to be straddling Len, to the point where Len could feel Barry’s hard cock against his own adding to the friction. “I was such a slut, just taking from you and now I’m going to pay you back.”

Len didn’t like how that sounded.

That wasn’t this arrangement- was it? He had never considered it. He assumed this was just a sex thing; Barry would come to him when he needed someone to take care of him and Len went to Barry when he fancied a quick fuck. The speedster never complained and they always set out rules before they did anything; now Len was worried Barry may not see it that way. Maybe it was time to redefine the terms of this arrangement. It had been a while and Len wasn’t even sure if the other man that Barry alluded to sometimes was still in the picture.

But right this second with the taste of himself on his tongue and a firm hand wrapped around his cock wasn’t the time.

Barry was still working himself and sliding Len’s hard cock between his strong thighs and breathing out loudly through his mouth like a dog, tongue slightly out and panting. Len laughed; Barry was such a little slut, telling Len this was all for him when it clearly wasn’t.

Red hot anger flashed through the criminal. Now fully awake he felt like he needed the control again.

He suddenly flipped Barry onto the bed, off his legs, ignoring the loss of friction and the whine from the slut on the bed, he grabbed from the bed side table draw a blind fold and a soft set of ropes. Barry had recovered slightly and was picking himself up on his elbows, eyes wide and yet somehow he didn’t look surprised.

Len grabbed Barry’s wrists and thrust them together. “Safe word.” He ground out pulling the ropes around Barry’s wrists, slightly tighter than he normally would but he was highly aroused and slightly annoyed how he was being used such. Snart knew by now what the answer would be and within a few seconds Barry breathed out “Arrow.” That sweet blush of his creeping across his face; somehow that made Len even angrier.

He grabbed the blind fold and tied it around Barry’s head. “Good, Scarlet. This isn’t about what you need it’s about what I’m allowed to take.” He said, pushing Barry back so he was flat on his back on the bed. He raised Barry’s arms and connected the rope to the headboard. He then gazed at his handy work.

Stretched muscles, pale skin gleaming with red and want, rock hard cock standing up proudly in the early morning light; it was a masterpiece. Len got off the bed just as Barry started “Cold...”

“None of that Scarlet, only speak when spoken to.” He said grabbing the lube and a condom from the bedside table and getting onto the bed to straddle the scarlet speedster.

“Now,” he said, “you honestly didn’t think I would let you get away with rutting me like a dog in heat did you? A fitting punishment, I think, is for you to stay still until I give permission.” Barry nodded and a spark of yellow flashed through him, Len smiled slightly at the arousal in the speedster, the flushed skin, the leaking hard cock and the effort that was being given to do as he was told. Even the speed force wanted it occasionally flashing throughout his body.

Len patted Barry’s sides and then sat down crushing the other man’s cock between Len’s ass and legs, Barry whined and then let out a hurried “yes sir.” 

“I’m going to fuck you. Going fuck you like you are nothing more than a silicon sex toy, gonna fuck you so hard, gonna take...” Barry groaned, body arching up, the effort of not moving seemed too much.

Len shook his head and raised his body onto his knees letting the cold air hit Barry’s cock. “You continue to disobey me. I’m not going to give you anything if you misbehave. Do you understand?”

Barry nodded then said through trembling lips “I do, I’m sorry , I do understand.” He suddenly felt exposed and was afraid to be alone suddenly. “I’ll be good, please... I won’t move, please...don’t...” There were lips licking the side of his in a comforting manner; Snart hadn’t left him.

“That’s ok Red, I like it when you beg me.” 

Barry smiled slightly and continued as Len reached for the lube. “Len... sir, you have me, I’ll behave, I belong to you, I just want to please you. I promise not to be greedy any more. I’m sorry I was bad, I won’t do it again, I promise...”

A finger was placed on his lips and a soft voice from the man straddling his chest replied “I know darling. Red, I’m going to make you feel so good and push you over the edge.”

Then finally, Barry felt a hand pump his cock a few times and the condom being rolled over it. The sound of a lube being snapped open and a cold sip of gel rubbed in a tight fist over his hard cock. 

Then the tip of his cock being guided toward Snart’s hole. He had lost track of time and hadn’t realised that Snart had prepared himself. Though he was blindfolded to could see the mental image now; Cold, hand holding his cheeks apart, on his knees bearing down onto Barry’s flushed cock, mouth slightly open as his cock slid into place. Hole wet with lube, roughly fingered open, quickly and bluntly. Barry shivered at the thought of Len’s pulsing hole, open with Len thrusting his own fingers into himself, teasing and dragging his hot channel...

Suddenly all he could feel was the warm, tight channel taking him in. Barry let out a shuddering breath and he could feel the speed force lightening rush through him. 

Len bottomed out. “Hold still my greedy little slut.” He said moving up onto his legs and back down again, a moan was ripped from him as he started to move faster and faster. Holding still was utter torture but Barry bit his lip and tried to feel the sensations as the older man fucked himself on his cock. Len then bent forward, still riding Barry he lent down, the drag changing on Barry’s cock, and Barry moaned as Len kissed him; tongue forced down his throat.

Oh how much he wanted to touch the older man but the ropes held tight, all he had was sensation. 

He wanted Snart to push down on his throat, push down until he couldn’t breathe, take all control from him. It was the hottest thought Barry could muster. The blissfulness of just feeling Snart take what he wanted from Barry’s body.

“Cold, I can’t...” He stuttered out. He was starting to lose himself.

“Fuck me scarlet, let go and fuck me like you want to...” Len said, hands around his own cock, breathing deeply and moaning occasionally.

The speedforce vibrating and shaking through the scarlet speedster, Barry fucked up into his arch nemesis, harder and harder until. “Please...Len can I come?” He asked before added “Please...”

“Come for me scarlet.” The rough voice said and Barry tipped over the edge. He suddenly felt the blindfold being ripped off and the voice told him, “Open your mouth, keep your eyes shut.”

Too exhausted and fucked out to disobey he opened his mouth without question as he felt the walls around his cock tighten and suddenly a warm wet substance hit his mouth and face. Cold collapsed forward onto him and together they just breathed out in sync together. 

 

**

 

Everything hurt. The creeping edge of a headache across his forehead, the lights in the hallway and bathroom too bright, a slight ringing in his ears, muscles pulling, sore tendons and aching bones; just like the aftermath of a fight with an angry giant gorilla. He felt like he had been floating; had he blacked out? A shower would help. Though taking his clothes off to shower had been a challenge. Bruised muscles strained and stretched as he had taken his t-shirt off and bending to kick off his trousers had left him doubled over, breathing through the waves of hurt issuing from his back, and had resulted in slowing shaking the trousers down instead of pulling them off. Had he been wearing clothes? He couldn’t remember. 

But the hot water of the shower had felt wonderful. Just washing over him like a blanket- he could feel his muscles relaxing... until he reached for the shower gel.

Pain radiated up, forcing him to tense up, eyes closing against the onslaught, legs threatening to give out, arms reaching for the wall to steady himself; breathing heavily through the pain of an everyday task. Salt water pricked his eyes. Then he felt a gentle hand and arm curl around his waist.

“I’ve got you Scarlet.” A deep but gentle voice told him. Turning his head to look up into gentle, calm eyes and he felt himself relax, slowly straightening up, ignoring the sharp pain creeping up his back side and instead focused on the hand slowly rubbing circles into his hip. Leaning back into the broad, naked chest of the older man and reaching the hand from the wall to his new shower partner to steady himself Barry let his head fall back to Len’s chest and he muttered in a shaky voice “I can’t read the shower gel. I...” A hand stilled him, swiping a finger across his eyelids and taking away the salt water clinging there. Bringing Barry in closer into his strong arms, Barry felt enclosed in the warmth both from the hot water and the hot body behind him. Barry could have laughed as a though crossed his mind at the implications of Len being the ‘hot’ one for once.

Taking a deep breath and a slow release he relaxed further into Len’s arms, willing the aching to ease. The embrace shifted as Len pushed him forward, as he moved to the centre of the small shower cubicle, keeping Barry steady, and Len reached down for the shower gel. He squeezed out a little before rubbing Barry all over- efficient yet tender. He rubbed his tired arms, aching back and bruised thighs and abused torso, then used the shower head to wash the subs away.

Re-hanging the shower head, Len bent down again and applied more shower gel to his hand before spreading the gel over Barry’s cock in a fist shape, still incredibly gentle in his soft strokes he rubbed the gel up and down. The water making the gel turn to suds and foam up and won the soft flesh and Barry moaned at the steady hardening from Len’s labour. Len rubbed his thumb over the head receiving a breathy moan and quiet swear word leaving Barry’s lips, all thought of the aching muscles draining away, Barry’s eyes closed, after dripping down his face, a slight red blush was gracing his face, breathing becoming faster. Len quickened the pace of his hand and used a quick squeeze of shower gel to ease the action and spread the gel lower across Barry’s tightening balls and towards his entrance.

A hand had found its way into Len’s hair and Len looked up to find Barry looking at him with lust filled eyes- pupils blown wide and teeth gripping his bottom lip. Len leant forward increasing his pace again, he could feel his own erection against his stomach, the proximity to Barry and the noises he was making adding to Len’s own arousal, just as Barry surged forward (with renewed effort and hitch of breath from pain) to kiss Len, mouth crashing into Len’s, tongue pushing its way in as Len ghosted over the head of his cock again. It didn’t take long for Barry to come and he rode it out, pitching his full weight forward, leaning against Len’s strong chest, panting into the aide of his neck. Len moved the boneless Barry to lean against him in a more comfortable position and reached again for the shower head to wash both of them off. Barry cracked an eye open and moved his hand down to Len’s still hard cock but Len stilled his hand. Barry smiled and gave a sweet kiss to Len’s cheek.

After placing the shower head back onto its hook, Len reached down for the shampoo and once again moved behind Barry, this time facing his back, whilst Barry supported himself with the wall again. The aching wasn’t easing and exhaustion was starting to catch up with him. Barry swayed, eyes dropping; lulled by being warm and protected, and happy and content from the previous exercise Barry as in danger of falling asleep there and then. Easing himself back into his lover’s chest, feeling the toned muscle, firm against his injured back, Barry let his head drop to Len’s shoulder. He felt the older man sigh and shift him around to face him. Gently a hand massaged his scalp, washing (with the shampoo) all the grime and grit of the day. When all the suds had gone Len pulled a now clean Barry to him. They just stood under the water, both completely naked- just standing there. A minute passed and Len looked down at the drowsy speedster- eyes closed, just breathing into his chest. He smiled “Come on Scarlet.”

Manhandling the pliant body out of the shower and in to a towel, Len wrapped a big white towel around Barry before pulling a robe on to cover himself. He then carefully dried Barry starting with his hair. A small protest was all he got “I can do that myself” and a small half hearted attempt to bat Len off before Len started rubbing him down.

Hair first leaving it fluffy and slightly damp, next shoulders and chest, carefully drying the bruises (which were already fading) and the sore patched that had Barry whimpering; then a soft towel over his arse and cock and down his legs. Once dry to Len’s satisfaction he bundled the speedster up and helped him to their bedroom. Once there, Len helped Barry into his pyjamas earning him a sleepy comment of “usually you are trying to take off my clothes!” Pushing Barry into bed, Len tucked the covers around him before turning off the light and climbing in beside him. Len kissed the back of Barry’s neck and curled a hand around Barry’s middle as he felt the speedster relax into him. He closed his eyes and fell into content sleep.


End file.
